Milky Fun
by ashpikachu
Summary: What can a son do when his mom starts having milky problem? Well the answer is quite simple. He will do everything within his power to help her of course! Naruto/Kushina lemon. Rated M. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome once again guys.**

 **Now in my first fic, I recieved some good reviews and some bad reviews which frankly speaking are annoying as fuck (the bad ones).**

 **Still here I am once again and all I can say to the flamers is:- FUCK YOU ASSHOLES! IF YOU DON'T LIKE SOMETHING THEN DON'T READ IT!**

 **Anyway as I was saying, welcome once again and this one too is a Naruto/Kushina Lemon fic which is based on a story from literotica.**

 **Now unlike my first story, this one is only 50% copied, the rest is all me. I wrote the majority of sex scene. So you can say that this is atleast 50% original.**

 **Now that being said, hope you guys like it.**

 **DISCLAIMER:- I don't own Naruto or the original story in which this one is based on.**

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki was a 40 years old single mother of one Naruto Uzumaki. She has long flowing red hair, purple eyes and a very beautiful face. Her figure was easily comparable to any supermodel despite being mother of a 19 year old. Her breasts were quite large and full, there was no hint of sagging in them despite their size and her age. Her waist was slim and her hips were wide and tight. All in all she had a perfect hourglass figure.

Naruto's father Minato Namikaze left them to fend for theemselves before Naruto was even born. It was difficult to raise her son all alone but she wouldn't give up being his mother for the world seeing as it was one of the best thing that has ever happened to her.

She herself was quite an academic even though she got pregnant at the age of 20. Since then Kushina has been working in order provide for their little household and now her son too is in medical field and will soon become a doctor.

When Kushina came home from work, she had no idea how her life was about to change. She was carrying a small brown box. She removed her footwear, standing in her office suit, and put the box in the living room where her son was watching tv.

Her son, Naruto Uzumaki was a 19 year old healthy young man. He stood at an impressive height of 6 feet and just as impressive built. His blond hair were wild and unkempt while his blue eyes shone with curiosity as he looked at his mother. But the most distinctive feature about him were three whiskers like scars on each of his cheeks.

"What's that?" he asked.

There was excitement on Kushina's face. "That, is part of my job. I've been given a promotion. And I'll also be able to spend the next 2 weeks working from home."

"Promotion...and you get to work from home?" he asked puzzled, trying to make sense of things.

Kushina smiled and nodded. "I've been placed in charge of legal affairs regarding a potentially breakthrough product. A new drug. It's perfectly safe and extensively tested. But I'll be testing it as well in order to help write the legal disclaimers."

"Sounds interesting."

None of this surprised Naruto. He was used to his mom taking things to the extreme. She always brought her work home and got hands-on with things. It was one of the reasons why Kushina was such a successful attorney for a big pharmaceutical company.

"It should be interesting."

"Well what's in the box?" he asked. "Don't tell me it's packed with pills and you'll have to take them all."

The excitement left Kushina's face. Now, it was time to have a serious conversation with her son for what was to come. Their household would soon be undergoing some major change for the next month.

"Can you turn the tv off please?" she asked politely.

He switched it off. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," she said, sitting on the couch next to him. "But what I'll be doing is a little...unorthodox, shall we say. The company is working on a new drug which helps with breastfeeding. In particular, it helps the breast produce milk. I'll be taking these pills and my breasts will begin to produce milk again."

Naturally, he was shocked. "Really?"

She clenched her fists, feeling a little embarrassed. "This is only for a while. The effects are temporary and it's perfectly harmless."

Now everything was finally laid out. She braced herself for how her son might react to this absurdity. However, she was sure her son could handle this. After all, Naruto was a college student who majored in biology. So this should be something he should be getting used to.

"For some reason, this doesn't surprise me," he said with an expression that was tough to decipher. "It's great that you take your job so seriously."

Kushina tried gauging her son's reaction. There was a hint of something there. As if Naruto was going to enjoy this a little too much. She brushed away the thought and decided not to think too hard about it.

She took pride in the comment. "I'm glad you think so, after all, my dedication pays for your expensive tuition."

"Thanks mom," he smiled. "I'll help with the dishes tonight. I promise."

What would come next was the moment she'd have to fully reveal the details of her trial. Details which would take the awkwardness to a whole new level. But it was extremely necessary for Kushina's unbiased legal analysis of the new drug. Once again, she found herself tensing.

"There's more," she said, trying to relax. "I'll be taking strong doses of the drug. This is necessary so that I experience the full effect, to help craft my legal opinion on the matter. For the next few weeks, I'll be heavily lactating."

"That's great. I mean, no big deal. I respect what you're trying to do. Really. I think it's something that could potentially help a lot of nursing women with issues they may have."

It made Kushina happy that her son was such a strong supporter of nursing mothers. Who knew? At the same time, she couldn't help but have a creeping suspicion that something was off. There was something in his tone was not quite casual enough.

"It's a little more than that," she needed to add. "Because of the amount of milk I'll be producing, I may have to dress a little differently."

Once again, she carefully studied her son's facial expressions to see how he'd react to the news. And once again, she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"No worries. Wear whatever you need to get comfortable. It's an important job after all."

The lack of true insight was driving her crazy. She needed to know how Naruto honestly felt about this. She had to put her foot down.

"Please be honest with me," she demanded. "Do you think I'm crazy? If you think so, just tell me. Stop being so coy."

He laughed. "Mom, how many times do I have to tell you? It's no big deal! Stop feeling so paranoid about this. You don't have to keep asking me about it."

She let out a breath of relief that she wasn't aware she was holding, and her mind felt relaxed. She must have been imagining the change in tone when she mentioned the lactation.

"Fine, you're right. I wasn't sure how you'd react. And I'm glad that you're taking this so well."

"Yeah, we'll certainly get to know each other a lot better."

Kushina raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You know, you'll be working from home. We'll get to see a lot of each other everyday. You're usually at the office all day."

She lowered her eyebrow. "You're right. It'll be nice to spend more time at home. There's plenty of things I need to do around the house. Maybe I can get back into cooking again. We can try new recipes together."

"Works for me."

"I'm glad this conversation went well," she said, feeling relieved. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare for dinner."

Kushina stood and picked up the box she had left on the table.

"Well?" he asked randomly.

"Well what?"

"Are you ever going to tell me what's in that box? It looks heavy."

With the box in her hands, she realized that not all of her plans had been explained, and that was for a reason. Some of her plans were a little more intimate. Nevertheless, she wanted to be honest about the process.

"There are different breast pumps in here," she admitted. "It'll ache if I simply allowed all the milk to stay inside me. The milk will be tested in the lab later."

"Fascinating stuff."

There was that same curious expression on Naruto's face, along with the same tone in his voice. Kushina knew big changes were coming. But there was no way she could have anticipated how big those changes would be.

* * *

The first day of the process was fairly simple. She took the pills three times a day; morning, afternoon, and night. The lactation hadn't started yet so she still had normalcy in her life.

The second day of the process was much the same. She took the pill on time and waited. According to the research, it could take 4-5 days to see any results.

Same with the third day.

The fourth day was when Kushina finally started to see the effects of the medication. She awoke with a slightly sore, swollen feeling in her breasts. It made her happy that she could finally begin with her research on the product.

She immediately went to the bathroom and undid the top of her nightgown, standing in front of the mirror with her breasts exposed. They were pert, no sag at all despite being around 40 herself. Overall, she was extremely proud with the way her tits looked. They had always been her best feature, according to ex-husband.

They were bountiful that curved on the bottom. She also had nicely sized pink nipples that were very suckable, especially when she was aroused and her nipples hardened and protruded.

Kushina critically examined the appearance of her breasts in the mirror, looking for visible changes. They looked roughly the same, as she looked at them from the front, then turning side to side. Yet, she still felt a slight stiffness to them.

Now, for the first attempt in trying to express milk. Bending over the sink, she cupped her right breast, just below the areola, squeezing gently, using her thumb and the tip of her finger. Nothing came out at first. Releasing the pressure, she repeated the process, building up a rhythm. To her surprise, drops of milk appeared, encouraging the manual stimulation. She smiled, elated, as a trickle of milk flowed from the nipple onto the sink. Success! It was her first time lactating since giving birth to her son over 19 years ago.

She used a soft cotton pad and wiped her nipple clean. A look of pride shone on her face. Kushina was a woman who loved researching every detail of whatever she was assigned to. She always gave her job everything she had.

When the doctors & researchers explained the side effects of taking such a high dosage, Kushina firmly stated that it wouldn't be a problem. She wanted to be fearless about this, no matter the personal cost.

* * *

The next day, Kushina prepared her breakfast wearing a casual white t-shirt along with sweatpants. She had a few pairs of padded bras from the company, but was wearing one of her normal ones. She didn't want to wear them yet because of how uncomfortable they were, and how much they'd stick out from her clothing.

Naruto came down stairs soon after and prepared a bowl of cereal. He had class in 2 hours and was in a hurry. They made small banter like they normally did.

"Any results yet?" he asked.

It was his first time asking about the medication since the whole thing began. It was obvious that he was trying to hide his intrigue, but Kushina was glad that he took an interest in some way.

"Yes, actually the lactation started yesterday morning," she said. "Not a lot. It's all very exciting though."

"Really? You didn't tell me that."

"It was only a small amount. I didn't want to make a big deal of it. Besides, it's sort of an intimate thing for me."

Naruto's eyes glanced at his mother's chest. "Mom?"

"What is it?"

"Your t-shirt."

She looked down and was startled by the sight of her wet chest. Her newfound breast milk had stained the front of her t-shirt. She was surprised that she hadn't even noticed it.

"My goodness," she gasped. "You keep eating. You have school soon. I'll go get cleaned up."

Kushina excused herself, hurrying upstairs to her bedroom, shutting the door so she could have the necessary privacy. She pulled off her milk stained t-shirt and tossed it in the laundry basket. Then she went to the bathroom to remove her wet bra, standing topless.

God, her nipples looked and felt so stiff. They were so stiff that they were stinging, sending little shocks along the nerve endings in her breasts. As she looked at her breasts, she noticed that her nipples had become puffier and darkened in color. She knew that men loved the look of lactating nipples for that very reason. Men, in her experience, loved larger nipples. They were much more fun to suck on and play with.

But even with her pregnancy 20 years ago, she never felt this level of stimulation, stiffness, or swelling. Most of all, she never felt the ease in which milk naturally came of out of her nipples. What was happening now was purely from the high dosage of the medication.

She used a soft cotton pad and wiped her nipples dry, feeling her nipples grow even stiffer in the process.

God, this made her fucking horny. As far as sex drive goes, Kushina always considered herself to be average. Sure, she had sexual desires, but nothing extreme. In college, while most of her friends were out partying and having sex, Kushina stayed in her dorm studying. The same was true throughout her legal career. Colleagues dated. Kushina worked overtime.

Now, Kushina experienced something that felt almost indecent. Her nipples ached. In turn, that caused the blood to swell in her pussy and she began to feel a dull ache there as well. This was surely the side effect of the high dosage she was taking, she thought. It was messing with her hormones.

She knew what had to be done. She needed to masturbate to alleviate the feelings. But in the morning? How obscene. At least by her standards. Nevertheless, it had become a necessity for her.

She sat on the edge of the bed, her legs spread wide and began to rub her pussy. Usually she'd play with her sensitive nipples while she masturbated, but she didn't want to make a milky mess in the process.

As she slowly circled and caressed her clitoris with her fingers, she heard the sound of her son coming upstairs to go to his room. He was changing his clothes, getting ready for class.

God, it made her feel so guilty that her son was in the other room while she masturbated, but this was her career. She always brought her work home, but never like this. It was never sexual. Her work had always been professional and wonky. Until now...

Until now, when she so desperately needed to relieve herself of the sexual urgency she felt.

* * *

Hours later, Naruto had returned home from class and Kushina still had a dilemma to solve. On her bedroom table, there was a small container of her breast milk. She had used the breast pump to fill the container. It had once again aroused her as her nipples felt the suction of the device.

Due to her high dosage of the medication, her nipples were now uncontrollable. Even the lightest of touches would send her down a path of sexual deviancy. Just grazing her nipples would cause them to squirt, and more alarmingly, cause her vagina to pool with wetness. The slightest touch of her bra against her breasts would give her an insatiable need to pleasure herself to completion.

What that meant was, she couldn't wear a bra. If she did, her nipples would be squeezed and she'd become sexually aroused.

She put on a bathrobe, wearing nothing but her panties underneath. It was a perfect outfit because the robe would absorb the milk. She didn't want to keep staining her tshirts.

Then she went downstairs to greet her son, who had just come through the front door.

"You look super relaxed mom," he said jokingly, only to realize that his mother was in a totally serious mood.

"We need to talk. It's important."

"Okay."

"Can you change your clothes and come back to the living room?"

He nodded, not knowing how serious this was. "Sure, give me a minute, I'll be right back."

Kushina sat on the couch in her bathroom, while her son headed upstairs, and in a few moments he returned in his normal home clothes. They sat on the couch together prepared for the serious conversation.

"What is it?" he asked.

Kushina took a deep breath. "There's something I need to explain to you. For now, let's not think of each other as mother/son. I'm a lawyer. You're a biology student. So let's think of each other as working professionals who have important duties. Okay?"

"Okay. Sure. That's no problem."

Kushina explained everything. She felt that this was the best approach. She needed to be open and honest. No detail was spared. She explained that she had been taking a high dosage of the medication and that she was told the side effects which would result. Kushina also explained how the medication worked. Her breasts had become slightly fuller. They had become stiff. And her breasts were producing the intended amount of milk.

Finally, and most importantly, Kushina explained the side effects and how her hormones were off balance. She explained that the slightest touch to her sensitive nipples would trigger something inside of her. And how, as a result, she would have a problem wearing a bra, or even a t-shirt around the house.

"Jeez..." he managed to say.

"I know. This is a difficult situation. Even this bath robe makes me uncomfortable to wear."

"Then don't wear it. Problem solved"

"Naruto!" she snapped.

He suddenly became meek. "Sorry mom, I didn't mean it like that. But you said that we shouldn't think of ourselves as mother/son. That we should view ourselves as working professionals doing an important job. Well, in my advanced biology courses, we've done things involving nudity. And if I decide to go to med school, there's plenty of nudity there too. Big deal."

Kushina calmed down. Her son was right. In order to do this, she'd have to stop being so rigid. Especially since he was already so mature at his young age. And since he considered going to med school.

"How should this work?" she asked.

"I don't know. This is your experiment. I don't want to get yelled at again if I try to suggest something."

She nodded. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. You're right. We're both adults here. We're both professionals. So, I think we should do this?"

His eyes widened. "You do?"

She wondered if her son had a thing for lactating breasts. She knew it was a popular fetish, but that was really the least of her problems right now.

"I think it's for the best, but only if you're okay with this. I don't want to make you uncomfortable at all."

"Of course not," he said adamantly. "Your career is the most important thing. I don't mind boobs. In fact, I enjoy seeing them."

"Even mine?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

He became sheepish. "Again, this would be purely professional. I promise."

Drawing this out would only make things worse and increasingly awkward. If they had to go through all the nuances, this conversation would take forever.

Instead, Kushina stood up as Naruto locked eyes on her. Then she untied the middle of her bathrobe, causing her pussy to twitch. Then she opened the bathrobe and tossed it on the couch, standing in nothing but her panties, with her hard nipples and milky tits fully exposed.

His eyes were wide like saucers. "Oh god."

"Remember, this is purely professional," she reminded him in a playful tone.

"Of...Of course, mom...I mean doctor...I mean Ms..."

"Just call me mom. Just because we're acting professional here, doesn't mean that you can't acknowledge that I'm your mother, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay."

"What now?"

She thought for a moment. "I'll have to be like this until we find a solution. I'll have to contact the doctors and they'll think of something."

"And if there's no solution?"

She gestured to her tits. "Then you'll have to get used to seeing these."

Kushina took her bathrobe, gave another quick smile to her son, and headed back up the stairs to her bedroom, where she closed the door. She picked up the phone and made the call.

* * *

As it turned out, there was no solution to Kushina's dilemma. She was voluntarily taking a high dosage and this was the effect. Perpetual sexual arousal. There was nothing she could do to cover her breasts without feeling the excitement of her nipples being stimulated by clothes. So she'd have to be naked.

She laid back in bed. God, her son had just stared at her tits. She was the one who had opened her robe to him. The recollection made her pussy so wet. She began to masturbate over the encounter, replaying it in her mind. She imagined the look on his face as he stared at her tits. She had been sexually aroused explaining everything to him and undressing for him. Nervous, but aroused.

Thinking back over it as she masturbated was enough to give her the best orgasm she'd had in a long time.

* * *

The next morning. She wondered how Naruto would react coming down the stairs to see her topless again, making her breakfast while standing in nothing but her panties. He had already stared at her tits enough during the previous night when they had dinner together. Now, she wondered if Naruto would be used to the taboo sight, or if his eyes would still be ogling over her. Worse, she wondered if she would still be aroused by him staring.

Sure enough, he came down the stairs and the awkwardness still lingered as he headed for the kitchen. Naturally, his eyes quickly glanced at his mother's bare tits. She noticed this and it made her uncomfortable still, yet so very excited at the same time. She was almost angry with herself that she was sitting there with her tits exposed. What kind of mother would allow such a thing? Worse, it made her ache with need.

After their normal morning banter, Kushina felt it was finally time to break the fragile tension once and for all. It had to be done eventually, or this new arrangement was never going to work.

"There's something we need to discuss," she said. "Have a seat and eat."

Naruto got his food and sat at the table, looking his mother straight in the eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's about this," she said, gesturing to her breasts. "This situation is a little more unusual than I had expected."

"But we had dinner last night and everything went well? Seriously, I think you're overthinking this, mom. I'm perfectly fine with it."

"Maybe so, but I'm your mother. I've decided to discontinue this by the end of the day. I have enough milk samples. I won't take the medication anymore and my breasts should return to normal. So by tomorrow morning, I'll have my clothes back on. And I'll return to work a little earlier than expected."

He nodded, "Okay, fine. It might be for the best. I can understand if you don't want to do this anymore. I'm sure this must be really difficult for someone like you."

"Are you suggesting that I'm a quitter?" she asked, taken aback.

"No, of course not. I'm just saying, not everyone can handle nudity."

What the hell was this? She thought. Reverse psychology? Whatever her son was doing, it was working. She had already begun to feel guilty for terminating this experiment. And she knew that returning early to work would be viewed as a defeat, that she couldn't finish what she started.

"Don't tell me about handling nudity, mister," she said defiantly. "I'm the one that's bare, while you're fully dressed as always."

"I'm not the one doing the experiment. Mom, it's no big deal. If you want to stop, then stop."

"It seems I have no choice but to stop. It just doesn't feel right being topless around you all the time. Especially while you're still dressed."

"If you want me to get naked, just let me know," he said jokingly. "I'd be happy to oblige. I've got nothing to hide."

Her eyebrow raised. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Nudity doesn't bother me. But if you have issues with it, then you should end your research. There's no shame in defeat."

She smiled, "Maybe I've had a change of heart. I suppose I still want to continue this after all. But I do need some support. So, mister, get undressed."

"What?" he asked, shocked.

"You heard me. If you have no problem with nudity, then this shouldn't be a problem. So get undressed. We'll do this together. You get naked. And I'll get naked. My panties will be gone."

It was now Kushina's turn to reverse the situation and tease her son. She was only joking. The look of torment on Naruto's face was amusing. Of course he was going to refuse. There was no way he was going to do it. And when he finally refused and admitted defeat, then Kushina would end this experiment.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Naruto took a deep breath, stood up, and now it was Kushina's turn to be shocked.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm doing what you asked. You're right. It's not fair if you have to walk around with your breasts exposed with me fully dressed. I want to support you in any way possible."

Before she could tell him that she was joking, Naruto yanked off his shorts and underwear, revealing his cock. It was the first time Kushina had seen his manhood since he became an adult, and it was delightful for her to look at. She hadn't been with a man in a while, and her eyes lingered on his body. It was atleat 7 inches long and just as think! The funny thing though was that he wasn't even erect! Non of the men she had been with in her entire life were this big!

Then Naruto removed his t-shirt. All of the clothes were placed on a nearby seat, and he sat down to eat breakfast.

"This feels...liberating," he said after a deep breath, enjoying his newfound nudity in front of his mother.

Kushina's eyes showed her shock. "Oh my god. I...I was only joking."

"Uhhh...mom," he said, his eyes looking down at mom's chest.

"Yes."

"Your breasts."

She looked down to see that her bare breasts were stiff and now milk was beginning to form at the tips of her hard nipples. She gasped and quickly reached for a table napkin to wipe herself. In fact, she needed two. The milk was trickling down onto her stomach and thighs.

"How did that happen?" he asked. "Nothing touched your breasts."

Kushina knew exactly how this happened. She was fucking aroused. Her pussy was wet. Seeing her son's cock had triggered something inside of her.

"I took a strong dosage, that's all," she lied.

"Oh, well anyway, don't forget about the deal."

"Excuse me?"

"Your panties," he pointed out. "You said you'd take them off."

She was surprised by her son's brazenness. And she was equally surprised that he would bring this up. It was confirmation that Naruto was sexually enjoying this. His own mother. How could he?

Taking a deep breath for confidence, Kushina reached below to remove her panties. There was no way she was going to stand. She didn't want to show her pussy to her son, even though he'd see it later anyway. God, this was madness.

"Happy?" she asked sarcastically, briefly twirling her panties before putting it down on the seat, next to her son's clothes.

"Is that a wet stain on it?"

"It was probably my breast milk that dripped."

"The stain looked like it was from the inside, right in the middle," he said observantly.

"I'm aroused, okay?" she finally admitted. "Please don't make a fuss. I've already told you what was happening. My hormones are out of control."

"Did you get aroused from seeing me naked?"

"How could you ask me something like that?" she demanded.

"It's a reasonable question, don't you think? I'm not an idiot. Breasts don't just start dripping milk like that. Panties don't just get wet. There has to be a reason for it."

Not only was Kushina's suspicion confirmed, and after looking at his rapidly rising dick she also realized that her son was aroused by her. His own mother! It dawned on her that Naruto's desires were far from the mainstream; he not only had a thing for full milky breasts, but specifically, *her* full milky breasts!

It was becoming a game. A battle of wills. Who will admit to it first? Because the truth was, Kushina was horny as hell knowing that her son lusted after her. For the past few days, she loved that he was so observant about the changes in her body, and that his eyes carefully examined her bare, lactating tits.

Nevertheless, this couldn't go on forever. She needed to end this. And she was curious about how this would end.

"Fine," she said. "You win. I'm sexually aroused right now. I'm especially aroused because you're watching me. In my defense, the medication I'm taking is screwing with my hormones, thus screwing with my mind. So, mister, what's your defense?"

"I didn't realize that I needed a defense."

"Of course you do," she pointed out. "Admit it, you have a lactation fantasy."

"A what?"

He was clearly playing dumb.

"You enjoy milky breasts," she said bluntly. "You like the plump look that lactation gives. Most of all, you enjoy how the lactation process makes a woman's nipples look so dark and swollen. Just admit it."

He gulped. "Sure, I guess you're right."

"And a fantasy about your own mother? I want you to admit that too."

He gulped harder and spoke in a small voice. "I guess, kind of."

'Oh fuck!', she thought. She felt her pussy clench hard, wetness deep inside her cunt, and her tits became even more swollen. If she didn't know better, milk was getting ready to shoot through her enlarged nipples.

"Eat your breakfast," she said. "I need to go use a breast pump."

"Wait..."

"What is it? I need to go."

"Can I watch?" he asked nervously. "I mean, can I help? I've always been fascinated with human biology. You know, medical stuff."

A dirty thought came to mind. God! she wanted to do what her mind and pussy told her. Even though it was so wrong. At that moment, her hormones raged and she gave in to her pussy's demand.

She patted the seat next to her. "Sit here."

Naruto scooted over and sat next to his mother.

She continued, "This is only because you're a good son, because you've been professional about this, and because my hormones are raging. Consider this a courtesy."

"Okay," he said, not knowing where this was headed.

"Suck my nipples," she instructed.

"What?"

"If you ask again, I could change my mind. This is already difficult enough already. Don't make me reconsider."

With all the courage he could muster, Naruto slowly lowered his head towards his mother's chest, fearful that a slap was coming at any moment. But the slap never came.

Kushina watched her son's mouth close around her swollen left nipple and he began to suckle. The feeling of it! Oh god, the feeling! Her nipple felt like it was on fire. She had the same burning feeling deep within her pussy.

Naruto sucked her nipple hard, hard enough to lift her entire breast as her son moved his mouth upward, his tongue circling and lapping at her swollen nipple. She could feel the milk flowing from the breasts, to her nipples, to her son's mouth, then down his throat as he gulped, swallowing everything.

It was nearly 2 decades since she last nursed him. Now he was an adult. It felt so wrong. Yet so right. Her pussy and nipples were telling her that this was the right thing to do.

The tight suction of his mouth ended, causing her to cry out slightly in disappointment, but then gasp with desire and excitement when Naruto lowered his head to suck her other hard nipple. More milk flowed. This time, his fingers caressed and squeezed her breasts, causing milk to shoot into his mouth, and the other breast shot milk across his face and onto the dining table.

"Oh god," she gasped. "Stop. This is going too far. Stop this."

It took him a few seconds before he finally listened to his mother. He needed a little more to suck, to feel her nipple inside of his mouth. Then he pulled his mouth away and removed both of his hands from mom's breasts.

As Naruto sat upright with a blissful expression, milk splashed across his face, Kushina noticed that his cock was now raging hard! The size of his cock made her gulp a little. It was so big and veiny! She was pretty sure that it was the biggest cock she has ever seen in her entire life! It looked more like a horse's cock than that of a man's! It was easily over 10 inches for crying out loud!

Had she done this to him? Of course she had. What else could have caused it? Her bare lactating tits and enlarged nipples had done this to him. It was her fault. She had done this. The thought of it made her pussy feel so swollen with need, almost pulsating.

"You're erect," she pointed out.

"Sorry."

But of course, he wasn't. After sucking on mom's nipples, he was no longer bashful or ashamed about what he wanted. His intentions were clear.

"Don't be sorry," she said. "You're a healthy young man. It's normal to have this sort of a reaction, 'a bit too healthy if the size is anything, just when did he get so big?'"

"Even for my own mother?"

She nodded. "I'm aroused too. So I can't blame you. Or judge you. We're both struggling with the same feelings."

"You too?"

"Yes. It makes me uncomfortable to talk about this. But the answer is yes."

"We don't have to talk," he said, more confidently this time. "We can do other things instead, I mean, if you want to return the favor."

"What makes you think I have a favor to return?"

"I can see how wet your pussy is. That's because I sucked on your nipples."

Kushina immediately crossed her legs to obstruct the view of her pussy. Her son was right, her cunt was dripping wet because of this.

"That's not something you ever should have seen," she said.

"Mom, I'm aching. You know what it's like to ache."

"Fine. But only this once."

She turned her head and looked at the refrigerator. At the same time, she reached to where Naruto sat and found his cock with her left hand. It was swollen and rock hard. She grabbed the shaft and began to stroke. She couldn't even close her palm around his cock for crying out loud!

Her eyes never left the refrigerator. She tried to keep her mind on other things. She tried to think of what she was going to cook later that day. She tried to think of tv shows she needed to catch up on. Anything but this.

But the fact remained, she was giving her son a handjob in the kitchen. Both of them completely naked from head to toe. Her pussy was wet. And her nipples were still wet from the suckling and the lactation.

She did her best to keep her mind focused on other things. But reality came crashing down as she heard her son groan. His cock pulsed in her hand.

"Oh fuck," he gasped. "Keep stroking like that. Faster please."

She obliged, stroking him faster. Her hand gliding up and down his hard shaft. The skin felt so soft, but the cock itself felt as stiff as a rock.

"I'm going to cum," he panted. "Almost there. Don't stop."

She went faster and stroked him relentlessly, even after feeling his cum shoot upwards, landing on her hand. She stroked until he stopped moaning. She stroked until all the cum was drained from his balls but his cock never went flaccid. Still once was enough for her as she moved her hand away from his still raging boner.

It was amusing to watch her son bent over in such a flustered state. He was blown away by the incestuous handjob. Then she smiled and used a table napkin to wipe the cum from her fingers and hand.

"That was some load," she said, still amused. "I'm more than impressed."

"You're really good at that."

"Thank you. Looks like both of us are producing a nice amount of fluids this morning."

"Can we do it again?" he asked, nearly begging.

She stood up. "I'm afraid not. That was a one-time favor. Now if you'll excuse me. I have some work to do."

Of course, that was a lie. Kushina's schedule was free for the day. What she really needed to do was masturbate. She needed to shut her bedroom door, lay on the bed, and rub her clitoris until her pussy gushed. It was her little secret.

* * *

The masturbation session felt better than she had expected. She came hard. Not surprisingly, her son was the star of her masturbation fantasy. Just a week ago, the thought never would have crossed her mind. And if it did, she would have felt disgusted with herself for even thinking such a thing.

Now, it added an intense fire to her previously dull sex life. She had the experimental drug to thank. Her hormones were raging and she felt like an entirely new woman. Her breasts were larger and fuller. Her nipples were now swollen, puffy, longer, and also a darker shade. Her pussy was in constant need of relief. And her mind was always thinking of sex.

She had more confidence now than before. Probably due to the hormonal changes she was undergoing. Being naked in front of her son was getting easy. A week ago, she would have died on the spot. Now, she relished the feeling.

During lunch, they both ate naked. None of them had mentioned sex or asked for more favors. With the amount they came that morning, they were still spent. But that would only last for so long. Soon, they'd need more.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Kushina sat on the living room couch, using the breast pump on herself. Normally, she did this in her room, in complete privacy. But now, she wasn't in the mood for privacy. She wanted things out in the open. If she was honest with herself, she was hoping that her son would come down the stairs, still naked, and they'd do whatever the hell he wanted.

She knew that her son usually came downstairs during this time of day to watch tv. She heard his footsteps on the stairs, and her heart beat faster. Deep down, she hoped that he would still be naked, according to their temporary new rules of the house. When she saw him, sure enough, he remained true to his word. There he was, naked as the day he was born, walking into the living room.

There was a slight awkwardness that lingered between them as Naruto entered the living room, seeing his naked mother using a breast pump on herself.

The situation was made more illicit by the fact that the front curtain was slightly open. There were windows around that floor of the house which were uncovered. Outside was still broad daylight. The openness of their home maintained a level of normalcy. The last thing Laura wanted was to feel like she was imprisoned. Even if that meant there was a possibility of being seen.

"I wanted a new place to do this," Kushina said, still holding the breast pump to her right breast. "I don't want to be stuck in my room all day. I hope you understand.'

"Sure, no problem mom."

"Go ahead, watch tv. Don't let me bother you."

He smiled and sat down on the couch, next to his mother. "You're never bothering me. Especially not when you're naked like that."

The comment made her uncomfortable, yet very aroused. She had already promised herself that she wouldn't do anything sexual with him again. She had made that clear to him. Yet her pussy and sexual desires had other plans.

"Come closer," she said. "Have a look."

Naruto scooted closer to her on the couch, staring closely at mom's milky tits and naked mature body.

She continued, "Watch how the pump creates a nice suction. The latch is air-tight on my breast. Notice how my nipple is being stretched. As a result, the milk is being extracted from my mammary glands. Do you see that?"

Kushina noted how her son was watching the lactation process intensely. A part of her was afraid that he would get hard again. Another part of her welcomed it. If he did get an erection again, she had no idea how she'd react.

"This is a lot better than reading a book," he noted.

"I'm sure it is."

"Does it feel good?"

"Is that relevant?" she asked back.

"I'd like to know. Just out of curiosity. I mean, if you're teaching me right now, then isn't this something that's important?"

She thought for a moment. They were headed down the same path as this morning. A path which lead to taboo sexual acts between a mother and her son.

"You already know the answer," she admitted. "Yes, this feels good. My nipples have always been long and sensitive. Your father used to play with them all the time. He played with them while we made love, which was my favorite thing that he'd do."

Instantly, she wondered why she had revealed that information about her personal sex life, and to her son of all people. By the look on Naruto's face, he appreciated that secret information.

"In my experience, women with longer nipples are always more sensitive there. So that makes a lot of sense."

"Now for the other breast," she said, hoping to change the subject.

Kushina turned-off the pump and unlatched it from her tit. She used a cotton pad to wipe the excess milk from her nipple. Then she repeated the same process to her left breast, attaching the latch to her aching nipple. God, this was going to feel so good once the pump started its suction once again. When she flipped the switch and the pump sucked, she got the pleasure she was hoping for.

The pump worked its magic and began extracting milk from her tit, filling up a small cup that was attached to the bottom end. All while Naruto observed with the intensity of a curious doctor.

"That must feel amazing with how sensitive you are," he said. "Plus that pump, along with your hormonal changes."

"Yes."

"Is it making you aroused?" he asked softly.

Kushina looked down and saw that her son's cock was stirring. It was no longer flaccid. It had grown halfway from its fully erect size. She also noticed a soft trembling in his voice. He wanted more. She wanted more also.

Deep down, she knew that she'd break her promise to herself. The desire felt too good to resist.

"Yes, I'm aroused."

"It must be torture."

She looked him straight in the eyes. "Imagine your testosterone has reached ungodly levels because of your medication. Now imagine that your cock is raging hard and your mind is consumed with deviant sexual thoughts, all because of that medication. Now imagine that your cock is being expertly sucked."

"That's what you're feeling right now?"

She nodded. "Yes, this breast pump is stimulating my nipples. But unlike a man getting his cock sucked, I can't orgasm from this. My pussy is burning. It aches so bad. If you wanted the truth, there it is."

"I'm glad you've told me."

"I didn't plan on it," she said, which was partially a lie.

Deep down, Kushina had hoped this conversation would happen. That's why she decided to use her breast pump in the living room, instead of the privacy of her bedroom like she normally did. Her pussy and sexual desires had led her to this point.

"Can I help?" he asked, nearly pleading. "It can be like this morning. Only better. I swear I'll never tell anyone."

"I told you already. What we did this morning is the end of it."

"I know. But look at you. You're in desperate need of relief. Maybe we can do this while you're experimenting with your breasts milk. You know, I can help you with relief. Then we can stop this as soon as your breasts return to normal."

She gave it a brief thought. "Fine. But this has to be professional and courteous. This can't be simply to indulge your perverted desires for your own mother."

"Of course."

"In order to ensure that this stays strictly professional, I'll need you to orgasm first, to get the lust out of your mind. Then you can focus on me in a more proper and medical way."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll need you to cum," she said. "After that, you can help me with my sexual frustrations. Okay?"

He nodded. "How should we do this? Do you want me to go to my room and do it?"

"How about we just do this here?"

She looked down and saw that her son's cock was now fully erect, pointing upward, throbbing like a hormonal maniac.

"Sure, anything mom."

"That looks like it'll take you a while before you can climax."

He looked down at his own cock. "Yeah, I know. What can I say? You made me like this. You've got a hot milf body."

"Flattery always works with me," she smiled.

"Oh? And what will that get me?"

"Lean back and I'll show you."

A smile grew on Naruto's face as he leaned back on the couch. His hard cock pointing upwards, waiting for what his mother would do next. Reasonably, he expected another handjob. He knew that his mother was far too proper for anything else.

To both of their surprise, Kushina instinctively bent her head down and she took the stiff head of his cock inside of her lips. Closing her lips tightly around the shaft, she sucked on it, making Naruto gasp at the very feeling.

"Holy shit, mom," he groaned.

Being called 'mom' while taking the cock in her mouth only added fuel to the taboo fire. The breast pump was still going to work on her sore nipple. She clenched her lips tighter around the cock head and sucked harder. Her head slowly bobbed. She knew exactly how to make a guy cum quickly from oral sex. Despite her intelligent and educated appearance, Kushina was actually a great cocksucker. It was something she loved doing in private for a trusted romantic partner.

Never in a million years did Kushina expect to be naked with her son in the living room, a breast pump attached to her tit, while performing her famous oral sex technique on him. It was the ultimate taboo, and it drove her absolutely wild feeling him throb inside of her mouth.

Up and down. Her mouth continued its work and her head bobbed in a slow and steady pace. As much as she enjoyed this, she wanted this to be over soon. She never lost sight of the fact that this was totally inappropriate for any kind of mother to do. But his cock was just so big that it was nearly impossible for her to take more than a few inches inside her mouth. The rest she used her hand to stroke.

"Mom, stop, stop, stop," Naruto surprisingly said.

Kushina was stunned that her son would want to end this. Nevertheless, she knew there must have been a good reason for it.

"What is it?" she asked, sitting upright.

"I have an idea. My cock is throbbing. Your pussy is aching."

'Please don't say it', she implored through her mind, hoping that Naruto would somehow know her thoughts.

"What are you suggesting?" she asked.

"Let's fuck."

She shook her head. "That's going too far."

"Think about it. Both of us get what we want."

"So you've wanted to fuck me all along?" Kushina asked with an eyebrow raised, not that surprised anymore by her son's incestuous fantasies.

"The truth is, a lot of guys my age with hot moms would kill to do something like this."

She sighed, "There's a jarring thought. I don't actually consider myself to be the 'hot' type."

"You're hot to me. I love smart, mature, and proper women. A lot of men like that. Face it mom, you're a hot milf, whether you like it or not."

A smile grew on her face. "Like I said before, flattery always works on me. I'm a sucker for compliments. Most women are."

With that, Kushina switched-off the breast pump and unlatched it from her breasts. She put it down on a nearby table and used a tissue to wipe the excess milk from her tit.

After everything was put away, all that was left on the living room couch was the naked mother & her son. Both horny as hell, desperate for sexual relief. Desperate for each other. Their lust guiding them along.

She put her knees on the couch and gracefully threw a leg over Naruto's lap, straddling him while they faced each other. She tried to be calm and stoic about fucking her son. Naruto, on the other hand, looked like he had just hit the jackpot. His eyes were wide and excited, as if he had waited years for this. It was an expression which made Kushina feel amused and increasingly aroused.

But the truth of the matter was that she was afraid. Afraid that her son's monstrous cock would split her in half! Still right now she was way to horny to even think about it.

"I'm going to lower myself onto you," she said. "Hold your cock upright."

He did as he was told, holding the base of his shaft so that his cock pointed upwards. Kushina lowered herself and her dripping wet pussy wrapped around her son's stiff shaft.

It took some time but by the time she lowered herself all the way down, both of them had found a relief they were desperately searching for even though taking something big inside her was causing her some discomfort. Kusina had a nice hard cock buried deep inside of her pussy, the first time in nearly five years. And Naruto finally got to fuck his mother. It was a perfect match which suited their peculiar situation.

She gave slow thrusts seeing as she still wasn't accomodated to his size and they were officially fucking, looking each other straight in the eyes while they were mere inches apart. They felt their breath mingling. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing herself closer to him. At certain points, Kushina's stiff nipples would rub against her son's chest, sending lightning bolts of feeling through her body and making both of them even more aroused.

"You're a bad boy, you know that?" Kushina said teasingly in a low voice. "You shouldn't want this. I've never heard of a boy wanting to fuck his mother before."

He grabbed her ass, pulling her closer and burying himself deeper inside her and said, "There's a lot about sex which you still need to learn."

"Do I?"

In response, she clenched her pussy tight and thrust herself hard, as if to show her son who was boss. It was her way of controlling the situation.

"Yes, uhhh...ohh..." he groaned. "There's still plenty to learn. I can help you with relief too...oh..."

She clenched and unclenched her pussy, as she continued to ride his cock. She loved torturing her son in this way. It was pure sexual torture. The kind that both of them couldn't get enough of.

Her hands caressed his chest as she moved sensuously on him. "Maybe you're right. I never claimed to be a sexual goddess. But I could certainly use the relief."

"I...I could help with that..."

Naruto looked like he was in sexual ecstasy as his mom rode him. This nearly made Kushina laugh, since she was the one on the medication, and it was her hormones that were raging. Nevertheless, Naruto was somehow enjoying this more than she could have possibly imagined. She relished in giving him that pleasure. As his mother, it was her duty to make him happy, she thought.

"I'd like that," she moaned in his ear while they fucked. "You could help milk my breasts. Suck them, if you'd like. Whatever it takes to relieve my breasts of tension. Then there's my pussy...oh goodness...my pussy is on fire right now."

"Can I help with that too?" he panted between thrusts.

She thrusted hard back. "Oh yes. I'd expect you to."

The pleasure was consuming her and she arched her back a little upwards. Oh God! he was so big inside her, she could literally feel him stretching her pussy to the limits and shaping it according to his cock.

Just then, as her breasts were pointing forward, she felt Naruto mauling her tits with his hands. Her nipples were rock hard. Milk began dripping down from her mammary glands from the hard squeezing, something she suspected would arouse her son greatly.

Sure enough, she was right. As her tits were being fondled and kneaded like dough, he bent forward and sucked the milk dripping from her tits and she felt him stiffen inside her. He took turns sucking each of her breasts while continuing to fondle them hard.

Milk was everywhere. All over Kushina's body. All over Naruto's body. Some of it even sprayed onto the couch, which was something she had always been strict about. She hated food stains on the couch. But this would be a big exception. After all, what's more natural than breast milk?

"God, your tits," he gurgled, slurping up mom's milk.

She wrapped her hands around the back of his head, pulling him closer, allowing him to suck and drink more.

"Have as much as you'd like baby," Kushina moaned, breathily, her voice husky with desire. "It's better that you drink it. I'd hate to waste it."

"Mmm...Hmmmm."

She slowed her pace as she continued to ride him, replacing her quick thrusts with long slow sweeps of her hips. She didn't want her son to cum too fast. Desire had changed her mind. Instead, she wanted this to last longer. It was their first love making session and she wanted it to feel special. She wanted to savor it.

"I appreciate what you've done for me," she said in a low voice. "How responsible and respectful you are about this. You're very mature for your age. Think of this as a reward. My milk for you. I'm glad you love it. And it makes me feel so good that you're sucking on my sensitive nipples. God, I wish all mothers could have a son like you."

She continued riding his throbbing hard cock. Naruto continued sucking on each of his mom's milky nipples.

As their incestuous action continued, Kushina turned her head and looked through the small opening of the living room curtain. It was still broad daylight outside.

From her viewpoint, she saw Ms. Suzuki on the sidewalk walking her dog, completely oblivious to the mother/son fucking that was going on inside of the house. Ms. Suzuki was a retiree in her late 60's. What made things even hotter was that Ms. Suzuki used to be Naruto's English teacher in high school.

'If she only knew...' Kushina thought to herself, still riding her son's cock, while looking out to the street.

Kushina returned her focus to her son, where it should be. It was so hot knowing that some of the windows were uncovered and the living room curtain was slightly open.

They lived in a slightly upper-middle class neighborhood. Everything about their home was proper and sophisticated in some way. Yet here she was, naked, fucking her son.

"I'm close," he groaned, as if in agony.

She put her lips his ear and whispered, "Don't you dare cum. Not yet. Your mother always comes first. Do you understand?"

"Yes mom."

"Now suck my nipples hard. Squeeze my tits."

While her nipples were being sucked hard, and his hands clenched her breasts tightly, she rode his cock faster. She reached down and rubbed her clitoris furiously. All of her pleasure spots were being tortured in the best possible way.

The culmination of everything that had been going on the past week had all built up to this. The pleasure had reached its boiling point. The tingling sensation inside of her had turned into a raging fire. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the pleasure, enjoying every second of it.

"Oh my god," she said in a low voice. "I'm going to cum! I'm going to...oh..."

Her entire body convulsed and she came in a blaze of glory. Her back arched, pulling her nipple from her son's mouth. Since all the windows were closed and they were in the privacy of their own home, Kushina was free to cum as loud as she wanted. She certainly took advantage of that fact, screaming loudly, making a few strange noises as she squirted all over her son's cock, and then breathing heavily afterward.

"Oh my goodness..." she gasped out loud. "I've...I've never cum like that before. Oh Kami."

A trail of fluids had gushed from her pussy, leaving an even bigger mess on the couch, and all over her son's midsection. It was the definitive proof that her hormone levels had been altered. Kushina was never much of a squirter. At most, she'd leave a trickle behind after an orgasm. But now, it looked like a faucet had been turned on and both her nipples and pussy were leaking her feminine bodily fluids.

As the orgasm still controlled her body and overwhelmed her, Kushina's thrusts had come to a near halt and she tried to regain her breath.

"Mom, fuck, I need to cum!"

It was a clear reminder that her son was still raging hard. She couldn't disappoint him. Not after that magnificent orgasm she just felt, and was still in the midst of enjoying.

Steeling her nerves even if she was extremely sensitive right now, Kushina grabbed onto Naruto by the back of his head and then pushed his face in the valley of her breasts. Abandoning all other thoughts she focused completely on pleasuring her son as she once again started to bounce on his cock.

As she continued her ministrations, Kushina felt all the energy leaving her body as her pace once came to a halt and she started panting heavily. Sweat covering her entire body showing her efforts.

Feeling his mother stop once again, Naruto looked up at her sweaty and flushed face only to see her tired expression.

"Mom."

Taking a deep breath Kushina pecked Naruto on the lips and said," Honey, I don't thiink I have energy to move anymore so you will have to do all the movning now."

Glancing at her sweat covered flushed face snapped something inside Naruto as he grabbed Kushina's ass with one hand and supported her back with his other hand as eased he her back on the couch, with now him being on top of her.

Moving a few strands of her red hair away from her face, Naruto placed both of his palms on her cheeks as he pressed his lips on hers kissing her deeply. After a few seconds he started probing her lips with his tongue as if asking for her permission which Kushina happilly provided his with, wretsling her own tongue with his as their saliva started mixing together. Not that either of them mind, especially not now.

Pulling back a bit Naruto stared deep into her eyes as he whispered, " I am going to fuck you stupid mom. I am going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk without limping for a while."

" Oh? Is this a bet?"

" No mom it's a promise."

Kushina brushed her hands through Naruto's hair as she softly started trailing kisses on jaw," Well then what are you waiting for honey. Go on, fuck me as much as you want. Don't worry about me. Just use my body to your heart's desire and do whatever you want with me Naruto."

" With pleasure."

With that all the hell broke lose as Naruto grabbed Kushina's legs and placed them over his shoulders providing him a much better angle for hard and deep strokes.

Placing some weight on his hands and on Kushina's body Naruto started thrusting deeper and faster in the hot cannal of his mother. Taking one of his hands away, he placed it on her breast and starting squeezing it as milk started to squart out of it.

Grunting he started picking up more pace as a lewd sound of their sweat, milk and juices covered bodies smacked and grinded against each other.

"AHH AHH AHH AHH AH YES BABY AHH FUCK AHH FUCK ME! FUCK ME BABY! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! AAHHH" Kushina started moaning loudly as her tongue rolled out of her mouth.

" Umm MOM Uhhh You are freaking hot mom! Umm I am fucking you mom! Say It Mom! Say that I am Fucking You!"

" GOD YES BABY, YOU ARE SO FUCKING GOOD BABY. I HAVE NEVER FELT SO GOOOD IN AHH IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! FUCK ME BABY! FUCK ME!"

Both mother and son continued their incestous act for a while as their bodies became slicked with sweat but Naruto never stopped thrusting and Kushina never stopped moaning and screaming.

Feeling the familiar tightening in his balls Naruto grunted out," Mom Ugh I am- I am Cumming!"

By now Kushina had nearly lost all the reason as her pussy continuously gushed like a broken fountain. She has lost track of just how many time she came. Her son has officially ruined her for any other man.

Still even in her delirious state Kushina had enough sense to heard her son proclaiming that he is near his limit too. ' Thank God! I don't know hoe long I can take this.'

Despite all that Kushina was able able to whisper," Yes Ahh Yes Baby! Cum inside me Baby. Cum in MeeEEE!"

" YES! YES! I AM CUMMING MOM! TAKE IT LOAD MOM AHH!" Naruto grunted out as he shot rope after rope of white hot cum inside his mother as her tight pussy walls milked him for all he was worth, Kushina herself feeling her son's hot cum inside her came as well.

Panting harshly as Kushina's pussy milked out all of his cum, Naruto let Kushina's legs down and tried to pull out but stopped as Kushina quickly grabbed by his hips, forcing him back inside her fully.

Shaking her head amidst her hard breathing Kushina said," No don't pull out Naruto. Let me feel this for a while longer. Don't pull out now honey. I want to sleep like this. I want to feel your cock inside me all night long baby."

Smiling at the beauty uder him Naruto said," As you wish mom, though let me change our position a bit since I doubt you want to sleep with my weight on your body."

Kushina closed her eyes as she felt his seed inside her with his cock still corcking it inside and smiled at the sensation it provided her with," I don't mind you being on top of me."

Chuckling at the clearly out of context statememnt Naruto nevertheless shifted their position and placed his Kushina on top of his body, his cock never once leaving the confinments of her hot pussy.

When it was done, Kushina looked at her son and nearly laughed at the absurdity of it all. Naruto's face and chest were covered in breast milk and sweat. Kushina's own body was covered in breast milk and sweat and her pussy was stuffed with his seed and his cock.

"Is this what the rest of the week is going to look like?" she asked, nearly recovered from her multiple orgasms.

"I hope so."

She smiled, "Then we better get used to it. Being a lawyer has never been so much fun. And it looks like there's plenty more research to be done."

While her eyes were still locked on her son, she took a long lick at his lips, cleaning the breast milk residue from his lips. She took another lick and soon a new tongue battle started as she felt her son twitch inside her and getting hard again.

" Easy there tiger, I don't think that I can go at it again. Let's rest for a bit and after that we can resume this intimate dance of ours."

Whining a bit in dissappointment Naruto moved his hands to Kushina's ass and started kneading her peachy buns causing her to moan in content.

Slowly his hands drifted a bit south as very lightly started stroking her asshole. Kushina's breath hitched as she felt his fingers probing her puckered hole.

" Well we can stop now if you promise to let me fuck your ass next time."

Looking up extremely flushed face Kushina said with a bit of worry in her voice," Naruto I have never had anal sex before!"

Still probing her asshole Naruto smiled a he slightly penetrated her puckered hole with forefinger making her wince at the sudden intrusion.

" Don't worry mom. We will do it properly. You know I will never hurt you right? So just trust me, with some time and proper methods it will feel good. Besides there's a first everything."

"Mmmm fine if you say so but for now please take your finger out of my ass. I really need to sleep."

" Yes Yes of course, let's sleep for because starting tomorrow, we are going to fuck all day every day."

Slapping his chest Kushina grabbed his hand pulled his finger out of her ass once again wincing slightly at the sensation. " Sleep now horndog. Let's think about anything else tomorrow."

With that both mother and son went to sleep, with Naruto's cock still stuffed deep inside Kushina's pussy.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Review if you guys want this one to continue.**

 **As you can see I have laid some ground work for the next lemon but like the previous fic this one too won't be updated if it does not reach the mark of at least 80 reviews.**

 **Seeing as it's been a while and " Sexy Anniversary" only recieved around 59 reviews then I am not going to continue it. Unless you guys show me something worthwhile.**

 **Right now I am working on a new story and it won't be Naruto/Kushina like my usual ones.**

 **So be on the look out for it.**

 **Ciao fellow perverts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:-**

 **Hey Guys, Sorry in advance for this Author's Note. I know they can be annoying. I myself find them extremely frustrating but there is a reason that I have to post this despite my hate for Author's Note.**

 **Well, this note contains 2 type of news, one is good but the other one is bad.**

 **First the good is that I am going to continue this story after seeing the amount of positive attention it has been getting in just a few days. So, Those who wanted it to continue will surely have something to look for in future. And if it keeps on getting this kind of positive attention then I might convert it into a full blown Lemon Fic with lots and lots of hot and sexy chapters with our favourite hero fucking various hot girls. But that is totally upto the response next chapter gets.**

 **Now onto the bad news.**

 **Some of you might feel a bit frustrated after reading this but I have to stop writing any sort of thing for atleast one and a half upcoming month.**

 **The reason for this is that my Exams are approaching very fast and I've yet to study even a bit for them. So I will be extremely busy for the next month or two but rest assured the continuation of this fic has been confirmed and the 2nd chapter will be coming out within 2 months.**

 **Another piece of information is that I was working on a crossover fic between Naruto and The Originals but that too has been put on hold due to my exams. But it too will be out soon enough. Especially NarutoxRebecca Lemon.**

 **Lastly I will be extremely thankful for any sort of advice for the future chapters and by advice I mean proper advice. I am always open to new Ides and suggestions so if you guys have any then just PM me or Review. I will read them and I will reply.**

 **The reply might come a bit late but I promise that I will reply for sure.**

 **Peace Out!**


End file.
